1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel type display apparatus such as a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as PDP) or the like, and more particularly it relates to mounting structure of a integrated circuit device for driving the flat panel type display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, the PDP is developed, and particularly a color plasma display panel has been rapidly researched for development as a display apparatus of the next generation.
In order to achieve higher definition of a display screen in the research, necessitated is mounting of a multiplicity of integrated circuit devices for driving (hereinafter referred to as driving devices) in high density, and it is indispensable to have a mounting structure superior in heat radiation, capable of improving the withstand voltage characteristic, and the like, particularly when the driving devices for driving at a high voltage and high power such as the PDP are mounted in high density.
When the driving devices are connected with electrodes of the PDP using a mounting technology such as, for example, TAB (tape automated bonding), COP (chip on film), or the like, what is sought is to take a measure capable of sufficiently securing the heat radiation and the withstand voltage characteristic, and realizing a simple mounting structure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve such problems, and more particularly to provide a flat panel type display apparatus comprising a mounting structure for driving devices capable of obtaining the superior heat radiation and withstand voltage characteristic, and realizing a simple structure and lower production cost. In order to achieve the above-described object, the present invention provides a flat panel type display apparatus, comprising a flat display body, a metal chassis for supporting the display body at the back surface thereof, a flexible substrate electrically connected with the display body, having predetermined wiring patterns including grounding wiring patterns formed thereon, driving devices mounted on the flexible substrate, a metal film formed on a back surface of each of the driving devices, and a metal plate for radiating heat provided between the metal chassis and the driving devices, wherein the metal film and the grounding wiring patterns mounted on the flexible substrate are fixed onto the metal plate for radiating the heat by soldering, so that the driving devices and the grounding wiring patterns can be electrically connected with each other.
With such structure, the heat generated when the display body is driven for displaying by the driving devices is efficiently conducted to the metal plate, thus the heat radiation can be improved. Furthermore, the back surfaces of the driving devices are conducted with the grounding wiring patterns of the flexible substrate through the metal plate, the withstand voltage characteristic can be improved.
Furthermore, the metal plate can be united with the flexible substrate in the same process as mounting of the driving devices on a printed substrate, thereby the production cost of the flat panel type display apparatus can be reduced. Moreover, the heat radiation and withstand voltage characteristic can be improved by such a simple mounting structure, thereby also advantages such as improvement in mounting density, and the like are achieved.